Usuario Blog:UrbaNinja/Nominados a los VGA 2011
Hola hola hola soy su muy querido pero no amado spartan 158 pero no estare solo aqui me acompañara esta noche la modelo semi-analfabeta arby junto con el cabezon de alex y un borracho que se colo aqui llamado Camichi que diga apocalipto muy bien empecemos con la dominacion arby A:gracias 158 los dominados para juego del año soooon. Juego del Año *Batman: Arkham City *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword *Portal 2 *Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception Estudio del año *Bethesda Game Studios *Naughty Dog *Rocksteady Studios *Valve Mejor Juego para Xbox 360 *Batman: Arkham City *Forza Motorsport 4 *Gears of War 3 *Portal 2 Mejor juego para Play station 3 *inFAMOUS 2 *Killzone 3 *LittleBigPlanet 2 *Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception Mejor juego para wii *Disney’s Epic Mickey *Kirby’s Return to Dream Land *Lost in Shadow *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Mejor juego para PC *Battlefield 3 *Minecraft *The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings *Portal 2 Mejor juego movil o portatil *Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective *Infinity Blade *Super Mario 3D Land *Jetpack Joyride Mejor Shooter *Battlefield 3 *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Gears of War 3 *Rage Mejor Accion Aventura *Assassin’s Creed: Revelations *Batman: Arkham City *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword *Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception 158::ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Mejor RPG *Dark Souls *Deus Ex: Human Revolution *Dragon Age II *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Mejor Multijugador *Battlefield 3 *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Gears of War 3 *Portal 2 MEJOR JUEGO DE DEPORTE INDIVIDUAL *Fight Night Champion *Tiger Woods PGA Tour 12: The Masters *Top Spin 4 *Virtua Tennis 4 MEJOR JUEGO DE DEPORTE EN EQUIPO *FIFA Soccer 12 *NBA 2K12 *NHL 12 *MLB ’11: The Show MEJOR JUEGO DE CARRERAS *DiRT 3 *Driver: San Francisco *Forza Motorsport 4 *Need For Speed: The Run MEJOR JUEGO DE PELEAS The King of Fighters XIII *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds *Mortal Kombat *WWE All Stars MEJOR JUEGO DE “MOVIMIENTO” *Child of Eden *Dance Central 2 *The Gunstringer *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword MEJOR JUEGO INDEPENDIENTE *Bastion *Minecraft *Superbrothers: Sword and Sworcery EP *The Binding of Isaac MEJOR ADAPTACIÓN EN UN VIDEOJUEGO *Back to the Future: The Game *Batman: Arkham City *Captain America: Super Soldier *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars MEJOR CANCIÓN EN UN VIDEOJUEGO *“Build that Wall (Zia’s Theme)” by Darren Korb – Bastion *“Exile Vilify” by The National – Portal 2 *“I’m Not Calling You a Liar” by Florence + the Machine – Dragon Age II *“Setting Sail, Coming Home (End Theme)” by Darren Korb – Bastion *“Want You Gone” by Jonathan Coulton – Portal 2 MEJOR SOUNDTRACK ORIGINAL *Bastion *Batman: Arkham City *Deus Ex: Human Revolution *Portal 2 MEJORES GRÁFICOS *Batman: Arkham City *LA Noire *Rage *Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception MEJOR INTERPRETACIÓN DE UN PERSONAJE MASCULINO *J.K. Simmons as Cave Johnson – Portal 2 *Mark Hamill as The Joker – Batman: Arkham City *Nolan North as Nathan Drake – Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception *Stephen Merchant as Wheatley – Portal 2 MEJOR INTERPRETACIÓN DE UN PERSONAJE FEMENINO *Claudia Black as Chloe Frazer – Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception *Ellen McLain as GLaDOS – Portal 2 *Emily Rose as Elena Fisher – Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception *Tara Strong as Harley Quinn – Batman: Arkham City MEJOR JUEGO DESCARGABLE *Bastion *Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet *Stacking *Trenched MEJOR CONTENIDO DESCARGABLE *Fallout: New Vegas – Old World Blues *Mass Effect 2: Arrival *Mortal Kombat: Freddy Krueger *Portal 2 Peer Review 158:OH SIIII HALO 4 ''' '''ALEX:MI CABEZA TIEMBLA DE EMOCION ARBY:ZI KE FELIS EZTOLL CAMICHI:VIVA HALO JUEGO MÁS ESPERADO *BioShock: Infinite *Diablo III *Halo 4 *Mass Effect 3 *The Last Guardian PREMIO DE GAMETRAILERS.COM AL TRAILER DEL AÑO *Assassin’s Creed: Revelations – E3 2011 Trailer *Batman: Arkham City – Hugo Strange Reveal Trailer *Dark Souls – Ignite ’11 Debut Trailer *Dead Island – GDC 11 Cinematic Trailer *Deus Ex: Human Revolution – Purity First Infomercial *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – In-Game Debut Trailer *Hitman: Absolution – E3 2011 Trailer *Prey 2 – E3 2011 Trailer *Tomb Raider – E3 2011 Trailer *Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception – E3 2011 Trailer MUY BIEN BUENA SUERTE A TODOS LOS DOMINADOS SABREMOS QUIEN GANO EL 10 MUY PRONTO NO VEREMOS EN EL OTRO AÑO SE DESPIDEN SUS N00BS FAVORITOS Y 158 [[User:Spartan 158|'Kung L.A']]''' 50px#Contactame# 19:11 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Categoría:Entradas